Livet efter Hogwarts
by PotterAndMatrixFan
Summary: Harry och Hermione har älskat varandra i hemlighet,och det ledde till att Ron gjorde självmord,eftersom han också hade älskat Hermione.Harry och Hermione kommer tillbaka från familjen Granger.Nu har de ett nytt problem:några är ute efter att döda dem.
1. GrimmaldiPlan 12

Grimmaldiplan 12

Den elfte december gick två personer med armarna om varandra mot sa lösenordet och de gick igenom klev uppför trappan,och flickan tog fram nyckeln för att låsa upp dörren.

Efter att hon hade låst upp,satte pojken handen på dörrhandtaget,klev in och tittade runt sig.

Efter honom klev flickan-eller snarare kvinnan-som han alltid hade älskat.

Harry tittade oroligt på Hermiones stora mage när hon stängde dörren efter sig.

"Vad är det?"frågade hon.

"Ingenting."sa Harry."Jag bara...tänkte på den bit av Voldemort som överfördes till mig.Tänk om den biten dödar barnet?"

"Sluta att tjata om har sagt att det inte…"började Hermione,men avbröt när Harry gav henne en blick.

"Du vet mycket väl vad som har hänt borde vara orolig för vad som händer med barnet."sa Harry.

"O-okej,jag erkänner väl då."sa Hermione."Jag är skräckslagen för att barnet ska dö.Jag har tänkt på det nästan varje kväll medan du sov."

"Där ser du."sa Harry.

Han tittade omkring tolv såg ut som Fenixorden hade lämnat kunde knappt se att det här huset en gång hade tillhört familjen Black.

Inte ett bevis på det fanns kvar,förutom Sirius och Regulus rum.

Det knarrade plöstligt till,och tunga andetag hördes.

Harry drog sin stav och en lamslagnings besvärjelse flög ur skrek när besvärjelsen träffade en person som flög in i en stol,och välte omkull den.

"Döda mej inte!"skrek personen.

Harry gick fram.

På golvet låg Mundugus Fletcher.

"Vad i _helvete_ gör du här?"röt Harry och sparkade Fletcher i ansiktet.

"Sluta!Ja ska tala om varför ja e här!"ropade Fletcher förskräckt och försökte skydda sitt ansikte med armarna.

Harry slet upp honom,och slog honom hårt mot en spegel på vä gick i kras och Fletcher var vit som ett lik i ansiktet.

"Döda mej inte!Ja talar om…"sa Fletcher,men hann inte längre förenns Harry klippte till honom,och släppte honom på golvet.

"Alfen…han e…"började Fletcher,men blev avbruten igen av att Harry sparkade honom i ansiktet.

"Harry!Låt honom tala om vad han har här och göra!"skrek Hermione skräckslaget.

"Okej,låt gå då.Men bara för din skull."sa Harry."Inte för hans skull."

Fletcher darrade på golvet,och hostade fram blod ur munnen.

"Alfen…han e…han e dö."sa Fletcher."Nån passa på å döda han när han stack ut sitt huve från skar av skallen på han."

"Vad säger du?"sa Harry."Beskriv det för mig istället för att berätta det så kort."sa Harry.

"Åkej…ja kom förbi å såg den där otäcka alfen sticka ut sitt fula tryne ur huse,han som slog mej förut.Nån dödsätare kasta en förbannelse,å huvudet flög skratta å gick."

Hermione tittade runt sig.

"Är Krake död?"sa Harry hest.

"Ja."sa Fletcher och undvek Harrys blick."De va inte du att ja skulle hämnas på en alf?Ja e mer en tjuv än en mördare!"

Harry vände sig om till Hermione.

"Vad tror du om det här,Hermi…"började han,men Hermione fanns inte där."Hermione?"

"Vad är det?"hördes Hermiones röst.

"Jag undrade bara vart du var."ropade Harry tillbaka.

"Jag är i köket."sa Hermione.

"Stanna där och våga inte göra så mycket som en blinkning."sa Harry till Fletcher som fortfarande låg på golvet och darrade.

Harry gick iväg till köket,där Hermione höll på att göra mat.

"Vad tyckte du om den där historian?"sa Harry.

"Ganska menar,Krake har inte lämnat huset på åratal,kanske inte ens hela sitt lät konstigt att han helt plöstligt skulle titta ut."sa Hermione.

"Men vi har ingen annan vi kan tro på,som finns i närheten?"sa Harry.

"Du har rä jag förstår inte."sa Hermione."Hur kunde dödsätaren veta att Krake fanns här?Huset är osynligt för alla andra än alla som har satt sin fot här."

Harry tittade var mörkt ute,och snön yrde där ute.

"Vet du varför allt fortfarande är så här?"frågade Harry."Jag menar,Voldemort är död,och vi besegrade dödsätarna."

"Jag vet inte riktigt,det är väl några dödsätare som överlevde."sa Hermione.

"Du förstår inte vad jag menar."sa Harry och reste sig upp och gick därifrån.

Harry gick runt i det gammla huset,och kom snart upp till övervåningen.

Han gick in i dörren åt vänster,och blev häpen när han upptäckte att allt var städat här.

Sängen var som nybäddat,och inga saker var slängda på golvet.

Han fick syn på en liten spjälsäng som stog nära Harrys och Hermiones säng.

Någon måste ha fixat till huset medan Harry,Hermione och Ron hade letat efter horrokruxerna.

"Harry?"sa en röst,och Hermione tittade försiktigt in."Maten är färdig nu."

"Jag kommer snart."sa Harry.

Hermione nickade och gick utan ett ord ut ur rummet.

Harry tänkte på vänskap hade tagit slut när Ron hade fått reda på att Harry hade kysst och legat med Hermione i smyg.

Ron hade visserligen varit kär i Lavender,men Harry misstänkte att han hade försökt att få Hermione.Därför hade Ron tagit livet av sig själv,för att han tyckte att han inte betydde någonting för världen.

Harry reste sig upp och gick ut ur rummet.

Nere i köket satt Hermione tyst och åt mat.

Harry satte sig mittimot henne.

"Vad är det med dig?"sa Harry.

"Ingenting."sa Hermione lågt och blinkade bort en tår."Absolut ingenting."

Harry antog att hon var ledsen över sin far-Henrik-som hade dött.

"Om du vill prata om det kan du säga till."sa Harry.

"O-okej."sa Hermione,och hennes hand darrade så mycket att hon inte nästan kunde hålla gaffeln.

Han sträckte fram sin hand till henne på bordet,och hon tog den sakta.

"Om du tänker på dödsätarna,så gör inte det.För vad som än händer,kommer jag inte låta någon av dem ens få röra dig."sa Harry.

"De vill åt mig för att få dig vill döda mig för att kunna döda dig!"sa hon.

Den sista meningen skrek hon nästan ut.

"Ja,och sen ska de försöka ta över trollkarlsvärlden igen,men de är för få, har inte en chans emot aurorerna."sa Harry.

De tystnade,och släppte varandras händer.

"Skulle inte du jobba som auror?"sa Hermione efter några minuters tystnad.

"Det kan jag väl inte göra när jag har en gravid fru?"sa Harry.

"Fru?"sa Hermione."Vi har inte gift oss,Harry."

"Ja,men det kommer vi väl göra så småningom."sa Harry.

"Men när?"frågade Hermione."Och hur dessutom?Dödsätare kommer att följa oss hackihäl och försöka ta livet av oss när vi väl är framme vid kyrkan."

"Jag ska försöka se till att det inte blir så."sa Harry.

" går och lägger mig."sa Hermione,och reste sig upp,och gick iväg med tallriken till diskhon.

Harry tittade på var halv tre på gäspade när hon gick ut ur köket och försvann sen uppför trappan.

Harry reste sig också upp och lade tallriken i diskhon.

När han kom upp till övervåningen stog Hermione och borstade tänderna i badrummet med bara underkläder,samt en morgonrock på sig.

"Den lillen får allt komma innan brölloppet."sa Harry."Annars passar du ju inte i någon klänning som du har."

"Jag vet."sa Hermione och spottade i handfaten,varefter hon gurglade och spottade igen.

De gjorde sig iordning,och gick sen och lade sig tätt bredvid varandra under täcket.

Hermione låg helt stilla,och gjorde inget annat än att titta upp i taket med händerna på magen.

"Vill du att jag ska hålla om dig?"frågade Harry.

Hermione svarade inte,utan vred sig bara om och lät Harry ta armarna om henne.

Hon lade sig bekvämt och stängde därefter ögonen med en suck.

Harry tittade på hennes ansikte,och strök hennes ena kind,och somnade därefter.


	2. Familjen Potter bildas

Familjen Potter bildas.

Harry vaknade inte förenns klockan tio på fö stog vid byrån och letade efter kläder.

Hon märkte honom när han satte sig upp.

"Du sover som en försökte få dig att vakna,men du snarkade vidare."sa Hermione,och log roat.

"Jag var ju ute och åkte nästan hela dagen igår."sa Harry."Och du verkar gladare nu."

"Tja,sömn kan göra underverk."sa Hermione med ett lätt skratt sammtidigt som hon drog på sig en t-shirt.

Harry reste sig upp,och började också klä på sig.

"Vi måste skaffa jobb någon gång."sa Hermione.

"På Trolldomsministeriet?"frågade Harry.

"Ja,och utanför Trolldomsministeriet."sa Hermione.

Harry kände på hennes mage.

"Tror du inte att den kommer snart?"frågade Harry."Det har gått nästan nio månader nu."

"Jag började ju bli gravid i mars."sa Hermione.

"Och strax efter det tog Ron sitt liv."sa Harry.

"Ja."sa Hermione."Men,du ska veta att det är dig jag älskar,Harry,och inte på det här sättet som vän,men inte mer."

"Ron gjorde självmord för att han fick reda på att vi älskade varandra och att vi hade legat med varandra."sa Harry.

"Sluta tänk på Ron är du och jag,inte jag och Ron."sa Hermione,och tog sen armarna om hans hals och kysste honom.

Plöstligt började Hermione att stöna,och Harry kände att hon blev svettig.

Hon började vingla konstigt,och Harry stödde henne.

"Vad är det?"sa Harry.

"Barnet…jag tror att det kommer nu."flämtade Hermione.

Harry drog snabbt på sig kläder,och hjälpte Hermione på med ett par rusade snabbt ut ur rummet,nerför trappan och rakt igenom drog på sig sina skor,och tog sen upp Hermione i sina armar.

Efter flera strapatser senare,var de äntligen på satt och höll i det sovande barnet som drack från hennes ena bröst.

"Är det en flicka?"frågade Harry.

"Nej,en pojke."sa Hermione sammtidigt som hon ömt tittade ner på barnet.

"Vad ska han heta?"frågade Harry.

"Jag har inte bestämt mig än."sa Hermione."Först tänkte jag på James,men jag vet inte riktigt om du vill minnas dina döda föräldrar."

"Det är klart att jag _vill_ minnas dem,men det är otrevligt att tänka på dem,eftersom de är döda."sa Harry.

"Jag vet vad du vill inte minnas de som jag har älskat men som är döda nu."sa Hermione."Särskillt de som har dött i olyckor eller har blivit mördade…"

Hon tittade ner på sin son som nu släppte brö drog ner tröjan,och lade försiktigt ner pojken i sängen bredvid.

"När ska vi ta oss härifrån då?"frågade Hermione.

"Nu,om du vill."sa Harry.

"Nu?"sa Hermione.

"Ja,nu."sa Harry.

Hermione såg osäkert på honom.

"Tror du inte att det är bäst att stanna?"sa Hermione.

"Nej,vi måste härifrån direkt."sa Harry."Jag vill inte att dödsätarna ska komma hit."

"Just det."sa Hermione."Nåja,det är väl bäst att vi åker direkt."

Harry och Hermione reste sig upp,och Hermione tog en filt om pojken innan de gick gick därifrån så snabbt de bara kunde,och stog snart utanför och väntade på en taxi.

Hermione höll pojken mot sig,med ena hand bakom hans huvud.

De brydde sig inte om folk som stirrade på dem,eller folk som rynkade pannorna och såg på dem som om de vore galna.

Strax kom taxin,och de satte sig i baksä hjälpte Hermione på med bältet,och tog själv på sig sitt eget bälte.

"Vart ska ni?"frågade taxichauffören.

"Till Grimmaldiplan…öh…"sa Harry,och tittade på Hermione.

"Jag vet vart det ligger."sa taxichauffören.

Harry betalade och de åkte iväg.

De var nästan framme när en bil gled av vägen,och for nerför bron de åkte på.

"Herregud."flämtade Hermione.

Något slog dem hårt i sidan,och de krockade in i en annan bil bredvid.

"Jag har aldrig varit med om någon vansinnigare dag…"muttrade taxichauffören.

Något slog hårt bilen i bak,så att de slirade till fel fil.

"Harry!"skrek Hermione.

Någon befann sig på taket.

Harry tog fram sin stav,men det var försent.

"Ner!"vrålade Harry,och tryckte ner Hermiones huvud,och duckade själv.

Taxin krockade med en lastbil,och flera bilar slirade in i broräcket.

Sirener var inom hörhåll,och taxichauffören backade på Harrys begäran,och körde sen in på rätt fil.

"Hur är det med honom?"frågade Harry oroligt och tittade på pojken som fortfarande sov.

"Han har inte fått en skråma."sa Hermione.

"Bra."sa Harry.

När de kom fram hade de inte stött på några fler olyckor.

"Vad är det de vill?"frågade Hermione när hon höll på med lunchen.

"Jag vet inte vad de vill,men de har en stor anledning att döda oss båda."sa Harry."Det spelar ingen roll om jag lämnar dig,de kommer döda dig ändå."

"Vad har vi gjort mot dem?"frågade Hermione.

"Vi har dödat Voldemort."sa Harry.

"_Du _har dödat Voldemort."sa Hermione."Inte är totalt oduglig,jag…"

Harry gick fram till henne,och tog handen på hennes ena kind.

"Du är inte är du som har gjort gång._Du _var smartare än alla andra._Du _var den som alltid räddade mig ur farorna på något sätt."sa Harry."Och om du vore oduglig,skulle jag ändå älskat dig."

Hon kastade sig i hans famn och grät så att hon skakade.

Harry tröstade henne genom att stryka hennes hår.

"För mig är du alltid värdefull."sa Harry."Bry dig inte om vad andra tycker."

Vid lunchen tittade Hermione igenom en tidning efter jobb i mugglarvärlden.

"Vad ska du ta för jobb då?"frågade Harry."Skjuksköterska?"

"Nej,knappast."sa Hermione."Jag tänkte ta jobb som lärare."

Harry stirrade på henne.

"Varför inte sångerska?"sa Harry."Din röst är perfekt,de skulle säkert gilla dig."

Hermione rodnade.

"Ja,men jag sjunger uselt."sa Hermione."Det är som att lyssna på en trasig fiol,fast ännu värre."

"Det är konstigt att din mamma sjunger bra,men varför gör inte du det?"sa Harry.

"Jag har väl inte talang för det."sa Hermione."Men jag tycker lärare skulle passa bättre för jag vore sångerska skulle det bli jobbigt med en massa folk som springer efter mig."

"Jag tänker iallafall ta jobb som betyg blev ju bra."sa Harry.

"Mer än bra."sa Hermione."Bättre än mina."

"Nu överdriver fick U på alla ämnen förutom spådomskonst."sa Harry."Men eftersom vi inte gick vårt sjunde år…"

"Det spelar ingen viktigaste som räknas är betygen."sa Hermione.

"Vad ska du ta för jobb i trollkarlsvärlden då?"frågade Harry.

"Jag vet mina betyg kan jag ta jobb som auror eller chef på avdelningen för magisk lag och ordning."sa Hermione.

"Om vi båda ska bli aurorer,så kommer det att sluta med att vi båda dör."sa Harry."Eftersom vi skulle offra oss för varandra."

"Tja,då tar jag väl chef på avdelningen för magisk lag och ordning."sa Hermione.

" skickar in ansökningar sen."sa Harry.

Den 17 december vaknade Harry av att klockan stängde av den,och reste sig upp ur sängen.

Hermione låg och sov djupt,och likaså gjorde pojken som de hade döpt till James Sirius Potter.

Hon var ledig idag,men det var inte han.

Så tyst som möjligt klädde han på sig,och gick sen lika tyst ut ur sovrummet.

Det ringde plöstligt på dörren.

Harry gick nerför trappan och öppnade dörren när han väl kom fram till den.

Där utanför stog en man med blodsprängda ögon,och ett stort ärr från huvudet och ner till hakan.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig med något?"frågade Harry,och undrade hur i hela världen kunde mannen ha hittat huset.

"Du måste lämna henne."sa mannen."Ta bort dina händer från henne och låt henne vara."

Harry stirrade på mannen.

"Vad vill du?Klockan är fem på morgonen,och du kommer hit…"sa Harry,men avbröt sig.

Han såg att mannen hade rött hår.

"Ron?"sa Harry.

"Sluta ligga med henne,ditt äckel."sa Ron."Lämna henne ifred."

"Hermione älskar inte är mig hon älskar nu."sa Harry.

"Nej,hon har alltid älskat mig."sa Ron.

"Ron,du måste inse fattar mer tycke för mig än för dessutom är du död."sa Harry.

Den sista meningen ekade i hans huvud.

"Men om du är död,hur kan du då stå här?"sa Harry.

"Jag har kommit har lovat att byta bort dig mot mig."sa Ron.

Harry slog igen dörren,och låste den.

"Vem va de där?"sa en röst.

Det var Fletcher.

"Vad gör du här?"sa Harry.

"Ja kan inte få upp den förbaskade grinden,så hur lätt är de att ta sej härifrån då?"sa Fletcher.

"Jaja,du kan ta Krakes rum tills det blir ljust,för du vill nog inte gå ut just nu när en död människa står utanför."sa Harry.

Fletcher stirrade på honom.

"Va mena du me de?"sa Fletcher.

"Glöm det.Gå till Krakes rum och gör det bekvämt för dig,för jag tror inte Ron kommer försvinna förenns det blir ljust."sa Harry.

Det bultade på dörren,och sammtidigt ställde sig Fletcher upp och gick iväg till Krakes förra rum.

"SLÄPP IN MIG,JAG MÅSTE FÅ SE OM HON MÅR BRA!"vrålade Ron hest.

Harry ignorerade det,och han gick till köket för att äta frukost.

Steg hördes i trappan,och Hermione kom in i köket.

"Vem är det som bultar på dörren?"frågade hon,där hon stog iförd en morgonrock.

"Jag vet inte."ljög Harry,och satte sig ner vid bordet.

Hermione satte sig mittimot honom.

"Mår du bra,Harry?"frågade Hermione.

"Ja."sa Harry,fast det igentligen inte alls var sant.

"Berätta för mig vad det är."sa Hermione,eftersom hon hade genomskådat Harry flera gånger förut.

"Ron är väckt från de döda."sa Harry,och Hermione rynkade pannan.

"Jag förstår inte…"sa Hermione.

"Varför frågade du då?"sa Harry,en aning högt.

Hermione blev tyst.

"Varför låg du överhuvudtaget med mig?"sa Harry."Jag är ju korkad,och dessutom farlig för båda mig själv och andra."

"Nej,det är du inte."sa Hermione."The Prophet kanske tycker så,men jag gör inte älskar dig."

"Ja,jag vet det."sa Harry och himlade med ögonen."Men varför är du ledig idag?"

"Jag har skjukskrivit mig,eftersom någon måste ta hand om James."sa Hermione.

"Sätt in honom på dagis."sa Harry.

"Nej,han är för är bara några hade du föressten tänkt hur du skulle kunna ta dig ut?"frågade Hermione.

"Jag får väl slå Ron ur vägen,men lås dörren."sa Harry."Öppna inte några fönster heller,iallafall inte på nedervåningen."

Hermione nickade.

"Men vem är det som vill döda oss?"frågade hon.

"Dödsätarna har säkert väckt liv i Ron och sen skickat honom på oss…"sa Harry.

Hermione blev tyst en stund.

"För att förstöra vårt liv?"frågade Hermione.

"Kanske det."sa Harry."Och för att jag dödade Voldemort."

Han reste sig upp,och gick ut till hallen.

Hermione följde efter honom.

Harry öppnade dörren,men ingen Ron fanns dä det möjligt att Harry hade varit så trött att han hade fantiserat?

"Ingen Ron här,men nåja."sa Hermione,och tog armarna om Harrys hals.

"Vad är det du gör?"sa Harry.

"Jag ville önska dig lycka till på jobbet,älskling."sa Hermione.

"Älskling?När började du kalla mig för älskling?"sa Harry.

Hermione himlade med ögonen,och gav honom en kyss innan han gick iväg till en av ministeriets bilar som han hade fått.

Han satte sig i bilen och åkte ivä han körde hade han huvudet fullt av tankar.

Var det så att det verkligen var dödsätarna som var ute efter dem?Det hade varit kraftiga slag på taket i taxin,och dessutom skulle dödsätare inte kunna hålla balansen i sån hög fart.

Varför var det just han allting skulle hända?Det fanns ju ingen anledning längre att försöka ta kål på honom var urkorkat med hämnd för Voldemorts död,men dödsätare bättrar sig ju aldrig.

Plöstligt bländades han av två bilstrålkastare,och körde in i en annan bil.

Det dunkade sakta på taket,likt en trumma.

"_Lämna henne._"viskade en röst."_Låt henne vara.Gå ifrån henne,äckel._"

Harry antog att han var trött,och körde vidare.

När han kom fram klev han ur såg någon där borta,någon som höll sina ögon på honom.

"Vem är du,och vad vill du mig?"sa Harry högt.

Inget svar.

Istället kom en grön strimma mot honom,och träffade honom i bröstet.

Hans ben kändes som gelé,och han föll pladask ner mot marken.

Harry kände att han hade ont i det så det kändes att vara död?Steg hördes,men sen ett hördes ett springande.

Harry föll i sömn,och det sista han hörde var ett rop.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Jag lägger in ett nytt kapitel varje dag(om jag hinner).


	3. Perferier

Perferier.

Harry kände att han låg på något hand strök hans slog upp ögonen,och såg på Hermione.

"Var lugn."sa Hermione när han rörde på sig."Bilen är här,och både jag och James mår bra."

"Vad hände med mig?"sa Harry.

"En trollkarl såg någon skicka en dödsförbannelse mot dig,men han hade inte sett vem som hade skickat den."sa Hermione.

"Jag borde inte ha ö menar,jag har inte kvar ärret."sa Harry.

"Men du har kvar din mammas skydd över de än gör mot dig är du osårbar mot det."sa Hermione.

"Ja."sa Harry."Men jag kom inte iväg till jobbet."

"Strunt i jobbet nu."sa Hermione."Du har inte fattat hur mycket jag har gråtit över att du inte levde."

Harry suckade och satte sig upp.

"Harry…?"sa Hermione.

"Jag vill inte att vi ska leva så här."sa Harry."Det kommer att hända samma sak med oss som de hände med mina föräldrar."

"Sen försöker väl någon döda James,och han blir en ny pojken som överlevde."sa Harry.

"Nej,det ska inte bli så."sa Hermione."Jag älskar dig och James mer än allt annat,så jag tänker inte tillåta att vi alla ska bli dödade."

Harry drog ner henne till sig,och hon log.

"Jaså,så du vill helt plötsligt ligga med mig?"sa Hermione.

"Just precis."sa Harry.

De klädde av sig,och låg utan täcke i sängen.

"Du måste säga att du älskar mig."sa Harry,och drog handen vid hennes mage.

"Lägg av,du _vet _att jag gör det."sa Hermione,och skrattade.

"Vet jag?"sa Harry,och log varmt medan hans hand gled längst henne arm.

"Ja,det vet du,sluta larva dig."sa Hermione leende.

"Då är du otroligt vacker."viskade han och kysste henne med ömhet.

Han kysste henne tills han trodde att han skulle svimma av syrebrist.När han släppte henne så drog hon djupt efter andan.

Harry placerade fjärilskyssar över hennes bröst och nerför började andas snabbare och när han kom ner till hennes allra heligaste flämtade hon till.

Han lät sin tunga fara in i henne,kände han hur hennes muskler i underlivet började dra ihop sig.

Med ett skrik kom hon och han reste sig och såg på henne genom halvslutna ögon.

Mycket långsamt smekte han henne uppför höfterna,midjan och brösten innan han kysste henne igen.

Han fortsatte att kyssa henne som om hon var syre för honom medan han förde in sin lem i körde först långsamt,men snart blev det snabbare och snabbare.

Han släppte hennes mun och drog upp henne i sitt knä istä placerade händerna på hennes midja och förde henne upp och ner över honom.

Hermione följde lätt med i rytmen med armarna runt hans nacke och huvudet bakåtlutat i extas.

Han bet henne i axeln och stönade när han kom i gav till ett skrik och kom igen efter att han stöt in i henne en sista gång.

Han landade på rygg och hon föll ihop över andades häftigt båda två.

"Wow…" flämtade hon tillslut.

"Ja," sa han och drog ett djupt andetag,och flinade sen,"såna är vi Potters."

Hon kramade om honom,som om han var det enda som fanns i världen för henne.

Tårar började plötsligt rinna nerför hennes ögon,men Harry visste inte varför.

"Vad är det,min lilla Permy?"frågade Harry.

"Jag tänker...jag...strunt i det."sa Hermione.

Han smekte henne på ryggen,och de båda somnade tillslut.

Nästa morgon vaknade Harry,men Hermione låg inte på honom,utan bredvid honom iförd sin sov inte,hon var vaken.

"Jag fick gå upp mitt i natten för att du svettades."sa Hermione."Jag tog på dig dina kalsonger också."

"Du kunde väl ha väckt mig så kunde jag har gjort det själv?"sa Harry.

"Du sov ville inte väcka dig."sa Hermione.

Hon reste sig upp och gav honom en kyss på munnen innan hon klädde på sig.

Harry reste sig sakta upp,och ställde sig upp och gick fram bakom henne.

När hon vred sig om grep han om midjan på henne,och kände hur hon spände sig.

Hermione lät sina händer glida ner mot morgonrocken,och svepte in honom i den också.

Hans händer gled ner på hennes höfter,och kysste kysste tillbaks,och tog armarna om honom.

Han kramade om henne hårdare,nu med händerna bakom hennes rygg medan hon smekte hans nakna bröst.

"Jag är för trött och irreterad."sa Harry,och daskade henne på armen när hon tänkte lägga den bakom hans hals.

"Du tycker alls inte om mig..."sa Hermione,och hon sa det bara för att de skulle umgås.

"Jo,det gör jag,vad är det för dum idé som har kommit in i dig nu?"sa han.

"Snälla..."bad Hermione och lekte med hans hår.

"Okej,men skyll dig själv."sa han,och slängde sig över henne.

Harry vred henne om på mage,och höll fast hennes handleder i kors.

Han bet henne i nacken och hon kved till igen.

"Harry,sluta!"skrek hon,och försökte slita sig loss.

"Trotsa mig då!"sa han och bet henne på nytt i nacken.

Hon tjöt till och försökte förtvivlat ta bort honom från sin nacke.

Han släppte hennes armar men höll fortfarande ett hårt tag om hennes midja.

Hermione flämtade till när han vred henne på rygg igen.

"Men...öhm..."sa hon.

"Var lugn."avbröt Harry leende och lät snabbt händerna glida över hennes bröst och mage innan han särade på hennes ben."Ville du inte det här?"

"Men…"

"Tyst."sa han och började massera hennes kön.

Hon stönade tyst och satte upp benen i kors bakom hans nacke med händerna på sängen.

Han körde snabbt in och ur ut henne i några få minuter innan han fick utlösning.

Hermione tjöt till av smärta,och försökte dra sig loss.

"Lugn,min lilla gumma,lugn..."sa han lugnande och strök hennes hår.

Hon lät armarna ligga vid sidorna och slappnade av medanns Harry sakta red på henne.

"Men jag då?"stönade hon mjukt där hon vilade mot kudden och slappnade av.

"Vaddå du?"sa han,och red snabbare.

"Jag vill också sitta på dig."sa hon.

Hon skrek högt av njutning,och han kände hur hennes ben spände sig,som var i kors bakom hans nacke.

"Nu är det min tur."sa Harry,och böjde sig ner och kysste henne.

"Du hoppar väl inte på varje kvinna du tycker är snygg?"mummlade hon leende ur mungipan.

"Knappast."mummlade han tillbaka.

Han tog armarna om henne,och kände att hon slappnade av.

Hon tjöt till igen när han började dra sig in och ur henne snabbt.

Hermione flämtade medan han fortsatte rida snabbt på henne så hon guppade.

Harry kände hur han blev varm i hela kroppen av att göra det här med henne.

"Du blir inte medvetslös,jag lovar."mummlade han i örat på henne.

"Jag vet."log hon,medanns hon slappnade av och tittade på honom med halvslutna ögon.

Han kysste henne på pannan.

"Jag visste att du skulle finna dig till rätta."

Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel när han lade sig ner igen och svepte täcket om dem.

"Fryser du?"frågade han henne,medan han lät sig sitta fast i henne.

"Nej."log Hermione."Hur skulle jag kunna göra det när du ligger här?"

"Du ser ganska varm ut."sa han,medan han förde hennes hår bakom örat.

"Jag borde gå och duscha."mummlade hon.

Harry höll henne hårdare.

"Inte än…"

Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Jag vill bara hålla dig."

"Jag är hungrig."försökte hon.

Han log mot henne.

"Det kan jag tänka mig,du väger alldeles för lite."

De kysste varandra ömt medanns Harry lät sina händer hålla Hermiones ö kände hur Hermiones ben virade sig runt hans,och han spände sig.

Det var för bra för att vara sant.

"Kan inte vi göra ett experiment?"frågade han när de slutade kyssas.

"Vaddå för sort experiment?"frågade hon."Jag tänker inte vara med på några lekar som slutar med att jag är fastkedjad."

"Du vet att jag inte vill skada dig."log han.

Hon höjde ögonbrynet.

"Det är väl inget snuskigt?"sa hon.

"Nej."ljög han."Lägg dig bara på mage."

Hon gjorde som han sa,och han la sig ner på henne.

Han började massera hennes axlar.

"Du ljög."fnittrade hon när han kysste hennes nacke.

"Mm..."

Hans händer fortsatte massera hennes rygg och tog tag i hennes midja smekte den.

De rullade runt och Hermione andades sammtidigt snabbare.

Han började massera hennes bröst och fortsatte att kyssa hennes nacke.När han inte ens fick en flämtning från henne så bet han henne i axeln.

Hon stönade och skruvade på sig,vilket fick henne att glida fram och tillbaka över honom,vilket var väldigt uppeggande för honom.

Han smekte insidan av hennes lår samtidigt som han lekte med tänderna över hennes öronsnibb.När han kände hur lite av lubrikation från hennes kön rann ner på honom visste han att hon var redo.

Han kysste henne längs ryggraden.

Han trängde in i hennes våta härlighet med slutna ögon.

Han flyttade händerna och började massera hennes höfter.

Han öppnade ögonen,och fann att hon log mot log tillbaka och fortsatte,kände hur det spände i hans kön och ökade gnydde till när hennes muskler började dra ihop sig.

Han tog i ordentligt en sista gång och de kom samtidigt.

"Vart det där experimentet?"sa Hermione.

"Ja."sa han,och hon log stort mot honom.

"Vill du inte vara med mig lite till?"log han och snurrade lite av hennes hår runt sitt finger.

"Kanske det..."log hon och kysste honom.

Harry kände hur han behövde gå på toaletten helt plötsligt.

"Jag måste på toa."sa han och bröt kyssen och hon log mot honom.

"Kommer du tillbaks?"frågade hon.

"Klart jag gör."sa han.

"Ta på dig kalsongerna för säkerhetsskull."sa Hermione.

Harry tog på sig sina kalsonger,och gick ut ur rummet och på toaletten.

När han kom tillbaks hade han satt en filt i famnen.

"Vad är det här då?"frågade Hermione.

Harry la ut filten på golvet med en flaska vin.

"Å,jag kan inte..."sa Hermione.

"Det kan du visst."sa Harry.

Hon log.

"Jaså,okej...men varför tar du upp isbitarna?"sa Hermione.

"Kyla ner dig."flinade han och böjde sig retsamt mot hennes kön som var drypande våt,och det rann ner på lakanet."Jag skojade bara."

Han la skrattande i de två isbitarna i två glas efter han hade tagit av sig kalsongerna.

"Jag tänkte väl."sa Hermione."Harry,det rinner som tusan här...kan du hämta...?"

"Låt det rinna."log Harry."Jag ska ändå in där sen."

Hermione small svagt honom i bröstet när han satte sig gränsle över henne,under hennes bröst med flaskan i handen och glasen på brickan.

"Hur mycket vill du ha?"frågade Harry.

"Tog du det starkaste?"sa Hermione oroligt.

"Ja."flinade han.

"Öhm...ta till toppen då."sa Hermione.

"Du är en riktig lejoninna."flinade han,och hällde upp i glasen.

Harry ställde ner flaskan och brickan på nattduksbordet medanns de drack upp sina glas.

De ställde undan sina glas på brickan,och rullade skrattande runt.

"Å,vad jag älskar dig."mummlade Hermione.

Hon låg över honom nu.

Hermione sög honom på magen och hans brö gled ner mellan hans ben och drog isär dem lite och sög på hans lem.

Harry tog benen runt hennes nacke och spände sig hårt.

"Aj,det gör ont."stönade han när Hermione bet honom i insidan av hans lår.

Harry tog benen om Hermiones hals,och tryckte ner henne av njutning.

Hon fnittrade och kravlade sig upp på honom.

Hon tog hårt i med hans lem i sin sköna våthet,och lite rann ut på hans mage.

"Du älskar mig,eller hur?Varför tar du inte i då?"log Hermione.

"Du är skjuk."sa han,med ett lätt flin och kände hur hon spände sig och njöt."Fast du är ändå het."

Hermione log ännu mer.

Hon grep hans armar och tog i allt vad hon kunde och de båda skrek högt av njutning.

Han slängde sig av Hermione på golvet på skoj.

"Oj,förlåt."skrattade han.

Harry tryckte i sig så hårt han kunde i henne,och hon flämtade till av njutning och gnydde.

"Du är sexig när du låter sådär."mummlade han,och hon rodnade.

"Är jag?"frågade hon.

"Ja,jag tycker det iallafall."log Harry,och tog armarna om henne.

Han åkte in och ur henne det snabbaste han kunde,och Hermione tjöt högt av njutning.

Hon flämtade efter andan och tittade på honom.

"Du tar ju nästan kål på mig."flämtade hon.

Han gjorde det igen och hon tjöt till.

Han bara skrattade och drog sig in och ur henne hela tiden.

"Jag tror jag dör!"skrek Hermione."SLUTA!Snälla du...sluta...jag orkar inte..."

Hon drog flämtande efter andan när han kom,och han stirrade på honom,och verkade inte vara glad.

Hon puttade undan honom,och rusade rakt ut ur rummet,och han rusade efter henne.

"Herm…"började Harry,men snubblade och for rakt på Hermione så att hon flög ner på golvet.

"Eh…tänk på att Fletcher också är här."sa Harry.

Harry hjälpte henne upp,och de letade upp nya kläder till varandra.

Harry kokade te åt Hermione,och hällde i smyg i lite whiskey.

"Jaha,då blir man gravid igen."sa Hermione med en suck.

"Ja,jag är ledsen över att jag gjorde dig illa,om jag gjorde det."sa Harry.

"Det gör inget."sa Hermione och tog en klunk av teet.

Harry tog tidningen och satte sig mittimot henne.

"Har det hänt något?"frågade Hermione.

"Det har varit inbrott i Gringotts."sa Harry.

"Du skojar väl?"sa Hermione.

" var två personer i märkliga lila dräkter som bröt sig slog sönder allt som det varit av papper."sa Harry."Och dessutom så tog de livet av fem svartalfer som försökte hindra är det för några igentligen?"

Hermione svarade inte.

"Nå?Du borde väl veta det som har pluggat så himla mycket?"sa Harry.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte."sa Hermione.

"Men det borde du veta."sa Harry.

" de beskrev dem mer så kanske jag skulle kunna lista ut vad det var för något."sa Hermione.

Plötsligt började James att skrika,och Hermione satte ifrån sig tekoppen och reste sig upp.

Hon kom snart ner,bärande på James.

"Vad är det nu då?"frågade Harry.

"Blöjan."sa Hermione."Vill du byta?"

"Nej,helst inte."sa Harry hastigt.

Han tittade längst ner på artikeln om rånarna på Gringotts.

Det stog:

En av svartalferna misstänker att rånarna var utomjordiska varelser,kallade perferier.

**___________________________________________________________________ **

Då var tredje kapitlet kapitelnamn,jag behöver .


End file.
